<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【鸣百】报复 by dailyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664004">【鸣百】报复</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish'>dailyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Id:Invaded (Anime), 异度侵入</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“这是报复。”<br/>鸣瓢义正词严。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momoki Funetaro/Narihisago Akihito | Sakaido, 鸣百</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【鸣百】报复</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*0. 未成年人请止步；<br/>*1. pwp，无逻辑甜文，R-18请注意；<br/>*2. 《共犯》的番外，故事的开端为正篇的结尾，即为飞鸟井被救出的背景；<br/>*3. 涉及bondage、forced orgasms、放置、bareback等可能的雷点（建议有疑问的提前谷歌），如有不适请及时退出；<br/>*4. 人物属于原作，OOC属于我。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“抽完血之后请把表暂且交到前台，全身检查的结果三天后凭这个编号取。”护士打印出带数字的纸条递给鸣瓢，附带一个和善的笑。<br/>
“谢谢。”粉发男人把号码收进口袋，点点头退出房间。</p><p>“百贵哥特地带我来体检，实在是难得的珍贵体验啊。”黑发警官换上了便服，显然已经在门口等候多时。<br/>
“因为今天是周末罢了。”由于仓特殊的工作时间与性质，仓内人员的体检时间都比较自由，在一周内可随工作安排调整。“目前没有突发安排，东乡也说只有今天的话她没有问题。”<br/>
“她竟然愿意替你加班吗？虽说只是以防万一……噗——”室长先生别开脸时的表情竟带了一丝窘迫，鸣瓢及时捂住嘴防止自己表现得太嚣张。<br/>
被助理抓住小辫子不说，罪魁祸首还光明正大地偷笑出声，百贵整理好表情，绕开搭档走向医院大门：“快走吧。”<br/>
转移话题的能力一如既往的蹩脚。鸣瓢几步跟上去：“好的。”</p><p>“这……不是回警局的路吧？”司机的路线选择比较随机，副驾驶座上的现任囚犯捏着下巴好奇地发问。<br/>
“我昨天提交了申请，今天你暂时不用回那里。”百贵转动手里的方向盘，轿车拐向乘客先生原定目的地更远的地方。<br/>
“哦？”鸣瓢拉长了声音，脑袋靠回座椅上，开始闭目养神。<br/>
身侧半响没了声音，百贵这才分心瞟了一眼副驾，粉发的男人歪头睡得正香。黑发司机挑起嘴角，把车缓缓停在街道一侧。</p><p>“唔……到了？”<br/>
“没有。”带着睡意的低音突然响起，百贵受惊般收起手机，点火踩下离合。<br/>
“请稍等一下，”鸣瓢做了个停的手势，“正好我有些口渴，能先买点饮料吗？”<br/>
“……”百贵挂档的手停住，从衣兜里拿出卡递过去，“快一点。”<br/>
“遵命。”</p><p>男人消失在街角，半晌提回一只白色的塑料袋。<br/>
“喝吗？”<br/>
“谢谢。”百贵接过拉开的罐装咖啡，抿了一小口。<br/>
“那百贵大人应该就不会计较我出逃十分钟这点小事了吧？”鸣瓢抢过咖啡一饮而尽。<br/>
被称为“大人”的警察抿起嘴角：“我比较介意你把饮料递给我又抢回去这件事——系好安全带了吧？”<br/>
汽车转出有些偏僻的街区，驶向大道。</p><p>******</p><p>诺大的住宅空无一人，和室里一如既往的冷清。<br/>
“百贵哥你几天没回家了？”鸣瓢摸过壁柜中层的台面，手上立即沾了一层薄灰。<br/>
“抱歉，平时会在周日请人清理的。”警察关上门，挂好两人的上衣后走进房间，大概是没想到搭档竟会在意房间的细节，开口时有些不好意思。<br/>
“哦？”鸣瓢转念想到前几个工作日里百贵脸上的黑眼圈，主动转移了话题，“所以我今天需要住这里吗？”<br/>
“……嗯。”回复之前有一段可疑的停顿。百贵指向房间深处，“浴室在这边。”<br/>
对面的人晃晃手里的袋子：“这些东西我明天不能带回去吧？现在放在哪里呢？”<br/>
“你手边的壁柜。”</p><p>夕阳的茜色逐渐加深，绕开庭院的碎竹与月桂，为客厅前的人影染出亮色的轮廓。粉发男人身侧是一丛女贞，花簇反射出天空的色彩，微风卷起带着甜香的空气送进室内。</p><p>“阿嚏——”百贵放好水走近客厅时，看到的是搭档缩起手的背影。<br/>
“冷的话就不必脱外套了。”他顺手从最近的卧室拉出一件外衣给男人套上。<br/>
“谢谢百贵哥。”鸣瓢拉紧衣服，“你不冷吗？”<br/>
“还好。”<br/>
“也对，”发问的人自己先笑了，“百贵哥出了名的百毒不侵，怎么会输给区区晚风呢？”<br/>
“你先去吧，”百贵直接无视了这段调侃，径自在一旁坐下，“换洗的衣服我放在浴室门口了。”<br/>
“百贵哥的衣服？”<br/>
“没来得及提前买，介意的话——”<br/>
“倒不是介意，只是……连贴身的也是？”鸣瓢的语气分明开始不怀好意。<br/>
“……这个有备用的。”回复的人低着头，声线倒是愈发清冷。</p><p>鸣瓢低低笑了一声，往浴室方向走去。</p><p>“水温合适吗？”脱下衣服，躺进浴缸时，拉门外传来了犹豫的问句。<br/>
“嗯。”衣物的悉索声轻松穿透薄木与空气，伴着水声钻进耳朵。“等会儿我自己收拾就好。”<br/>
外面的人已经把乱作一团的衣服一件件收起来放进洗衣机：“你慢慢泡。”<br/>
听到脚步声逐渐远去，鸣瓢长长叹了一口气，不再作声。</p><p>“鸣瓢？鸣瓢！”<br/>
好像谁在叫我？他费力睁开眼，视野中只有木制的天花板。<br/>
熟悉的脸突然在眼前放大，“你还好吧？有觉得胸闷或者疼痛吗？”<br/>
“唔……我没事……可能只是泡太久了……”鸣瓢揉了揉太阳穴，自己正躺在卧室的榻榻米上，头发被尽量擦干后裹上了干燥的毛巾，身上只盖着一层薄被。<br/>
“先不要坐起来。”百贵单手压住作势要起身的人，眼神里夹了几分懊悔，“是我太欠考虑，不应该让你一个人在浴室呆那么久。”<br/>
鸣瓢抓住对方的手顺势往下拉：“我真的没事。”<br/>
许久没有过身体接触，潜意识中还是个豆芽菜的搭档竟然轻松在力道上压制住了自己。尽管有大半是因为“攻击”来得出其不意，百贵还是愣了片刻。<br/>
粉发的男人趁机翻身把人一起裹进被子里：“看吧，至少袭警这种操作还是可以做到的。”</p><p>薄被随着鸣瓢的动作滑下大半，露出他赤裸的上身。毛巾也不知什么时候散在榻榻米上，粉色的碎发散下来遮住大半眼睛。<br/>
百贵使力把身上的人推开：“下次袭警之前记得至少穿上衣服。我去浴室把你的衣服拿过来，稍等一下。”说着站起来离开房间。<br/>
鸣瓢这才意识到自己不仅是上半身光着。</p><p>百贵回来时除了浴衣以外，还拎上了被放在壁橱的塑料袋：“我去洗澡了，你先喝点东西补补水。”<br/>
世上怎么会有如此毫无威慑力的命令式语气。鸣瓢不禁陷入沉思。</p><p>******</p><p>空旷的房间里，细不可闻的衣物摩擦声响起又消失。<br/>
百贵猛地加快脚步，埋伏在门侧的人错失了袭击的最佳时机，两手堪堪搭在他的腰侧。警察会心一笑，抓住手腕往外不轻不重地拧了半圈：“在这里用抱摔也太危险了吧？”<br/>
“我本来只想进行前半个动作的，”鸣瓢故作夸张地皱起眉，在百贵下意识松手的瞬间反手制住对方，“不过现在我穿着衣服袭警成功了。”</p><p>这种“抓人游戏”是鸣瓢早年热衷的余兴节目之一。尽管体能直接决定了比赛的胜率，年轻的鸣瓢先生仍乐此不疲。<br/>
“这种条件下赢了才显得我的境界超凡入圣。”在松岗注意到鸣瓢的动向之前，他喜欢这么宣告着。</p><p>百贵试着挣扎，对方竟纹丝不动。尽管有姿势难以发力的因素在，这的确不是三年前的搭档能做到的事。<br/>
“你看，没关系的。”鸣瓢在搭档耳边小小地叹了口气，“这不算什么好事，但我已经不是当时的我了。”<br/>
随着挣扎力道的变轻，他放开手：“现在的我没有那么脆弱。”</p><p>倒像是在控诉我一直过保护了。百贵转过身：“至少今天好好休息也行。”<br/>
“那商量一下晚上吃什么吧。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
警官先生面露难色的样子实在有趣，鸣瓢低声笑道：“百贵哥原来不会做饭吗？——正好我也不会。”<br/>
理智告诉百贵现在不是给人白眼的时候。<br/>
“点个披萨？”鸣瓢回到卧室内拿起百贵的手机，在对方示意后解锁了屏幕，“竟然要从下app这一步开始，这哪儿像一个加班爱好者的手机？”<br/>
“警局食堂全天开放。”<br/>
“是是是。”仔细一想多年来的确没有见过他亲自点过外卖。“水果披萨可以吗？”<br/>
“你点的都可以。”说话间百贵已经拿出备用的被褥开始打地铺。</p><p>“……”打完订餐电话的人异常安静。<br/>
“有什么问题吗？”<br/>
“现在还是晚饭时间，我们连床都铺好了吗？”鸣瓢弯腰，把放下枕头的人一并带倒在榻榻米上。<br/>
“……”三度被偷袭的人既没有反击也没有说话，直到被偷袭者按住手套上了什么东西。“你——”<br/>
是手铐但又不是警局常见的那种，两个皮制的手环被粗长的金属链连在一起，作为限制人行动的道具而言自由度似乎有些过高。<br/>
“我买的时候试过了，结实程度绝对可靠。”<br/>
“在夸它的质量之前你有兴趣解释一下现在的情况吗？”百贵被人翻身压住，铁链的长度让它正好被固定在身后，双手几乎不能活动。</p><p>“当然是报复。”鸣瓢义正词严。</p><p>******</p><p>收到的回复太过离谱，百贵反而有了兴趣，干脆放松了身体等待对方解释。<br/>
“刚刚在便利店旁边买的。”鸣瓢指了指这副特殊的手铐。<br/>
原来特意绕到转角处的便利店是为了这个。</p><p>“我刚醒过来，就发现自己到了前几年第三熟悉的地方。”市内红灯区正巧落在宾馆集中区域的附近，刑事案件多发，当年两人没少来这附近蹲点。<br/>
“太过好奇所以在买水的路上我想了想，为什么百贵哥会带我来这里？应该不至于是因为怀念往日的蹲点生活吧？”看戏的人开始紧张但仍然沉默不语，于是鸣瓢自顾自地说了下去，“正巧车停在离酒店不到半条街的地方，所以我顺便去附近的小店逛了逛。”<br/>
“……那这和你的初衷有什么关系？”被名侦探拆穿得七七八八，百贵做着最后的挣扎。<br/>
“当然是为了我的不甘心而报复——百贵哥你竟然就这么半途而废了。”鸣瓢的眼神移开了几秒，“想到百贵哥本不是容易放弃的人，我就顺便帮忙做了一点准备。”</p><p>百贵偏头看向自己的手：“这可不是‘一点’的程度，还是你想说你做事一向周全？”<br/>
“你都这么说了，那就算是吧。”鸣瓢放开了对人的压制，从袋子底部翻出润滑剂和安全套。<br/>
“那个不行。”瓶身上标着oil-based的字样，瞟到它的百贵忙出声阻止。<br/>
“嗯？我看看……不能和避孕套一起使用……”鸣瓢转过瓶子读着使用说明，“那就难办了，时间比较着急所以我只随机拿了一瓶。”<br/>
除了遗憾以外，粉发男人的眼中分明夹杂了几分名为“你怎么知道”的笑意，这些一概被正气凛然的警官先生无视得干干净净：“床头柜里有一瓶水基的。”</p><p>片刻的吃惊后，鸣瓢顺着对方的视线翻出了未开封的润滑剂：“抱歉，我收回刚刚的话。”瓶子旁边还放着同样全新的安全套。<br/>
是在说他自己准备不够周全呢，还是在感叹对方其实有所准备呢？其准确意思百贵无意深究，因为男人已经伸手绕到他身后解开了浴衣绑带的结。<br/>
“竟然还绑了腰纽……”百贵撑坐起来方便鸣瓢把绑带一圈一圈解开，解带子的人吐槽归吐槽，倒是颇有兴致地找出腰纽的末端，再不紧不慢地松开。</p><p>这时的侦探倒像个准备料理的大厨了。<br/>
砧板上的食材下意识地吞咽，喉结随着他的动作上下滚动。</p><p>“我以为能看到六尺裈的……”厨师慢悠悠剥开鸡蛋壳，还有余裕兼职美食家谈两句感想。<br/>
这感想在当下多少带上了情色的味道，被调侃的人不自觉地缩了缩脖子。<br/>
鸣瓢干脆把对方的浴衣褪下，衣物被当成绳子绕上双手和金属链，进一步限制了主人的行动，于是仅剩的贴身布料也被迅速脱掉，床垫上只侧躺了一个小臂以外一丝不挂的百贵船太郎。</p><p>“唔……”<br/>
身体被沾了润滑剂的手指探入时，百贵下意识咬住下唇。<br/>
这样的反馈在鸣瓢看来无疑是一种鼓励，尽管没有真正尝试过，远比想象中轻松的过程暗示着下位者方才已经做好了准备。“百贵哥刚刚自己扩张的时候也是这么做的吗？”他用气音问道。</p><p>“我——啊……”百贵的回答被鸣瓢的手指轻松打断。<br/>
警局当年大名鼎鼎的quick learner果真名不虚传，找到前列腺后便致力于让警官先生的气息越来越乱。<br/>
“鸣——”百贵在男人短暂停手的间隙试图调整呼吸，对方正好趁其不备拿出跳蛋塞了进去。<br/>
“难受吗？”鸣瓢试图抚平他忍耐着什么般的眉头。<br/>
“不……”不疼，但太奇怪了。</p><p>“铃——”对话被突兀响起的铃声打断。<br/>
鸣瓢伸手拿过一旁的手机就要接通，百贵连忙用眼神制止。“这个……”他垂下眼，尽量平静地说出要求，“稍等一下。”<br/>
“好的。”男人嘴上答应着，却直接打开了免提键。</p><p>“您好，K记披萨，请问这里是百贵先生家吗？”<br/>
“是。”<br/>
“您的外卖已经送到，方便的话请来门口取一下，谢谢。”<br/>
“好的，嘶——辛苦了。”鸣瓢挂掉电话，把手机放回床头柜，“百贵哥你真下得去嘴啊。”<br/>
“嗯……”百贵松开被狠咬一口的虎口，勉强控制住呻吟的音量，“这……才叫……报复……”跳蛋仍然被挂在最大档，他弓起身体试图寻找一个轻松一些的姿势。<br/>
“那我可务必要学习学习。”粉发男人捡起榻榻米上的腰纽，把百贵的双脚也一并固定住，再将绳子末端系在被浴衣包裹的金属链上。<br/>
“一会儿见。”鸣瓢放下话便离开房间，末了还贴心地关上了拉门。</p><p>******</p><p>比萨盒连着外包装被放在客厅的搁柜上，因为附近空无一物显得格外孤单。<br/>
本该围绕着它的两位主角此刻却在卧室里，无暇顾及他们的晚餐。</p><p>百贵家的宅子说大不大，但要从卧室走到门口再回来，也不免要花费数分钟。洗完手回到卧室的鸣瓢，看到的便是抖成一团的百贵。<br/>
“……拿……拿出去……”警官先生像是刚从水里被捞出来，全身都淋了一层薄汗。被生理性的泪水模糊了眼睛，更顾不得留心门被拉开的声音，直到鸣瓢走到他身边时，百贵才勉强挤出几个单词。<br/>
开关关掉后，他终于清醒了几分，又迅速因为对方双手冰凉的触感而瑟缩。<br/>
倒下的人分明还是勃起的状态，但床垫上已经沾了不少半透明的粘稠液体，鸣瓢愣了片刻才意识到这是什么，拉过百贵解开白色的细绳：“还好吗？”<br/>
被强行推到干性高潮的海浪中，百贵又花了数十秒，终于冷静下来：“没问题。”<br/>
警察的声音过分干涩，侦探忙拧开一瓶水，扶起人喂过去。<br/>
“谢谢。”百贵抿了一口，低声道谢。</p><p>看起来的确没什么大的异常，放下心的同时鸣瓢拉出折腾了警察好一会儿的跳蛋，并换上了自己的手指。<br/>
“！”<br/>
“百贵哥应该也查过了吧，前列腺高潮后也是可以通过阴茎高潮的。”侦探缓缓吐出魔鬼般的言语，两指在泥泞的后穴随意搅动。<br/>
警官的心跳继续加速，不仅是脸颊，连身体都开始泛着暧昧的红色。</p><p>尚在脱力状态的搭档软得不行，被轻松翻过身，腰部低低地塌下。<br/>
鸣瓢拨开浴衣下摆，再褪下碍事的布料。随后他捞起身下人的胯部不费力地将其填满，冲刺的间隙还不忘照顾对方被冷落的前端。</p><p>在高潮后被跳蛋继续折磨了数分钟，现在始作俑者不仅不打算停手，反倒换上了更危险的凶器，百贵腿软得完全跪不住，身体随着鸣瓢的动作摆动。<br/>
“……啊……嗯……鸣……”搭档的名字太长，他甚至连这五个音节都念不全，便在难以自制的战栗中缴械投降，米色的床垫溅上了浅色的液体。<br/>
而鸣瓢的动作分明在宣告着“还没完”，恍惚中百贵重新看到了搭档的脸，对方抓过枕头垫起他的腰，抵住腘窝开始了新一轮的进攻。</p><p>过分敏感的神经使脑内的时间无限延长，百贵并不知道自己是什么时候失去语言能力的。在他以为自己下一秒就要灵魂出窍的时候，搭档终于另一种意义上的填满了他，停下了动作。<br/>
“啊，对不起……”鸣瓢的呼吸同样不稳，“忘了用安全套。”<br/>
“没……事，”百贵艰难地找回了声音，“谁干的……谁负责处理……”<br/>
“是。”侦探笑着解开金属链的搭扣，从枕头旁边抽出手铐。脱离了桎梏的百贵连合上双腿都做不到，膝盖无力地耷在两侧。</p><p>这个姿势无防备得有些过头了。于是鸣瓢从一侧靠近，手指探进已经发红的后穴。<br/>
“最后一次可以吗？”粉发男人用问句堵上了拒绝的话，并且不意外地看到搭档偏开了头。<br/>
得到默许的鸣瓢恶趣味地把滴下的精液用手指往里推，其间刻意反复蹭过男人的敏感点。</p><p>百贵几乎失了神，只在新一轮或深或浅的顶弄中无意识叫出搭档的名字。</p><p>******</p><p>“生气了？”粉色的脑袋凑过来。<br/>
“没有。”黑发的警察拉上浴衣，不去看搭档的眼睛。<br/>
生气自然是不可能的。只是他有过性生活，不意味着他有过第一次和男人做就被干到干性高潮甚至潮吹的经验。警察先生低下头，床垫上粘稠的痕迹映入眼帘，方才的画面重新涌入脑海，他慌忙抬头，正好对上鸣瓢的眼神。</p><p>“我要是生气的话，可有的是机会报复回来。”在侦探的担忧逐渐加深前，警察及时给予了回复。<br/>
灰色虹膜让百贵眼底的笑意看起来淡了不少，但他的搭档轻松捕捉到了：“既然如此，我也会有机会冤冤相报的吧？”</p><p>此时浅色皮肤的劣势显现出来。</p><p>鸣瓢先生久违地获得了搭档间小游戏的完全胜利。</p><p>******</p><p>遗憾的是，微波炉重新加热的比萨并不算好吃。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>